


you make me smile (with my heart)

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: It only makes sense for her to finally give the man what he's wanted all these years: A proper Valentine's day.





	you make me smile (with my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to go up yesterday (obviously), but I was too busy to get it up on time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a special Valentine’s fic from yours truly.

Beca hates Valentine's Day.

There's no other reason other than that it's obnoxious. The pink and red froufrou, flowers that make Beca sneeze, and major PDA between couples justifies her hatred for the holiday. It's all a gimmick that she wants nothing to be a part of.

It's sort of a problem, though, when Jesse's the exact opposite. He loves the romantic, cheesy rom-com shit too much.

Way too much to just... _Ignore_.

She knows that he knows she hates Valentine's Day- she went on a rant about it their first year at Barden, while they weren't together.

_"It's stupid. It's an excuse for couples to make out wherever they please without feeling out of place. It's so unnecessary."_

_"Aw, come on. There must be some thing you like about it. Chocolates?"_

_"I guess getting free chocolate isn't so bad. But I can get that and more on Halloween."_

_"How do you feel about flowers, then? You can't possibly hate flowers."_

_"They make my nose itch and eyes water. They die anyways. A waste of money," she shrugs._

_Jesse crinkles his nose, staving the smile on his face. "I guess you aren't wrong. You're really selling your anti-Valentine's day stance, you know. I'm not even gonna ask you about the stuffed animals."_

_"And why not? I might love a cuddly teddy bear."_

_"Well do you?"_

_"Not really."_

_He chuckles, shaking his head. "Noted."_

Jesse may have picked a flower or two for her on one of their walks, gotten her a bouquet of roses every anniversary, and won her a teddy bear at a carnival on occasion. But those weren't on Valentine's Day, and Beca knows Jesse. He's been dying to do a grand romantic gesture since they've been dating, but he's a gentleman and knew it wasn't her style.

Or maybe it was.

* * *

 

It's their last year at Barden before he's off to LA in the fall. The news of him jetting off to LA for film school hit her harder than she thought it would. He's her best friend, her rock- no doubt she'd be lost without him had he not sang to her in his car years ago. She was elated for him, sure, but the long distance thing wasn't exactly going to be easy for them, and the thought of them inevitably drifting apart made her heart hurt more than she'd like to admit.

So, she's been spending time with him all that she can- their cuddles a little longer, kisses a little sweeter. It only makes sense for her to finally give the man what he's wanted all these years: A proper Valentine's day.

* * *

_Beca: Can we get dinner later_

_Jesse: Sure. Where are you thinking?_

_Beca: Idk whatever you want. Drop by the practice hall after practice so we can walk together? Come through the front doors though the stage door is jammed_

_Jesse: Maybe Phil's?_

_Jesse: Will do_

_Beca: Can't wait_

_Oh, and happy valentine's day._

* * *

 

Once she hears the doors to the practice hall open, she takes a deep breath, and presses her fingers down on the piano keys.

"Beca?"

Her voice follows a few beats later, soft, yet sultry, flowing with the notes of the piano.

_Behold the way our fine feathered friend_

_His virtue doth parade_

_Thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend_

_The picture thou hast made_

_Thy vacant brow, and thy tousled hair_

_Conceal thy good intent_

_Thou noble upright truthful sincere_

_And slightly dopey gent_

She can feel him standing behind her now, so she turns her head slightly, eyes finally lifting from the ivory keys. There's a look of awe on his face, a shy smile pulling at his lips. She returns her focus on the keys in front of her, suddenly nervous she'll mess up.

_You're my funny valentine_

_Sweet comic valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable, un-photographable_

_Yet, you're my favorite work of art_

His eyes are warm when she meets them with hers again. He'd moved to the side of the piano, watching her carefully, taking in her billowy voice and soft notes. He's leaning slightly against the case, eyes still trained on her.

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak, are you smart?_

_But, don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little valentine, stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jesse." She smiles, getting up from the piano bench to give him a kiss. It's one of those kisses that lingers a bit, one that makes her stomach erupt with butterflies. She's leaning into him slightly, fingers interlaced, until they break away. "I love you, weirdo."

"Beca Mitchell, you never cease to amaze me," he shakes his head, pecking her lips one more time, "I love you, too."

She smiles when he kisses her again, this time longer. His hands let go of hers only to wrap around the small of her back. When they break their kiss, he gazes at her warmly, maybe even a little drunkenly, with a dumb smile on his lips. "When'd you learn that? It's not exactly a beginner song on the piano."

"I've been practicing for a while now," she shrugs. "I wanted to make today special.”

"Not that I don't appreciate this, because, trust me, I do. I am so lucky to have a girl like you," he gives her a quick kiss on the nose, which she reactively crinkles, "But you hate Valentine's Day. What's with the change of heart?"

She hesitates a bit before answering, taking him by the hand to sit on the piano bench together. "Well, it's your last Valentine's Day in Barden... And I really appreciate how restrained you've been these past few years in making Valentine's Day not a big deal. And while I do love our traditional Valentine's Breakfast Club and pizza dinners, I just wanted to do something special for you this time. I mean, I don't have the flowers or chocolates or anything cliché like that, but I hope you liked what I did instead- It's all I could think of, if I'm being honest," she admits, feeling the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Of course I loved it. You know me, I love a good romantic gesture," he chuckles, "and you should know by now that serenading me is my Achilles' heel. Your voice makes me weak in the knees, baby."

She rolls her eyes, hitting him playfully on the chest, which was vibrating with laughter.

"Seriously though, it was incredibly sweet of you. You didn't have to do it, but you did, and I didn't know it was possible to love you more than I already did, but hey, you surprise me every day." He winks at her, amused at the flush on her cheeks.

"God, this is so cheesy. I almost want to throw up," she wrinkles her nose. "But, um, thanks Jesse. You're the best. Seriously."

"No,  _you're_  the best."

"Dude, I am not playing this game with you. Take my compliment for what it is or leave it."

"Ah, there's the old Beca I know," he laughs. "My favorite one. But romantic Beca is very, very close behind."

"Yeah, well, say goodbye to romantic Beca because she's exhausted her romancing for at least the next three years."

He pouts. "Can she stay until the day is over? I kinda wanna make her a fancy mac and cheese dinner and light candles as we make out on the kitchen counter. Maybe get her a gigantic teddy bear? Box of chocolates? Maybe even flowers? Gotta pull my weight, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," she deadpans, fighting (and failing) the grin off her face. “But please no flowers and teddy bear. I- um,  _she_ , could go for some chocolates, though."

"It's a date, then. My place in an hour?"

"Sure," she bites her lip before climbing onto his lap, straddling him. "You're not in any rush, are you?"

He quirks an eyebrow, not missing the mischievous look in her eyes. "No.. Not at all."

She takes his hands and guides them under her blouse, smirking at his reaction to the feel of the lace bodice of her lingerie. He's a little dazed, but still coherent enough to understand what she was doing. She grinds into his hips a little, making him groan softly. His hands travel up her waist as she sucks on the pulse point on his neck, surely leaving a mark.

Suddenly, she climbs off him, laughing before sauntering towards the exit. "See you in an hour, dinner better be good!"

"Beca? Beca! Are you serious?!" He chokes, watching helplessly as she continued to make her way out the building. "Tease!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, weirdo!"


End file.
